Missy Parker
Missy 'is a supporting character who makes her debut in Season 12's fall finale, Tonight, Tonight, where she served as the hidden main antagonist. She took an interest in Adam Torres when they met preparing for a battle of the bands competition. She is portrayed by Kendra Timmins. Character History Season 12 In 'Tonight, Tonight, Missy appears to be interested in Adam when the two first meet at the mall. She gives Imogen her number to give to Adam, and he later decides to call her. Adam calls her up and they arrange to go out the next day. Missy and Adam meet up, and they decide to go into a shop that Missy was interested in to shop for her outfit for the competition. Adam holds open the door for her, and she tells him that she likes him because he is different from other guys, as he is actually polite. Missy tries on a dress and asks Adam to zip up the back of her dress for her. While in the stall, the two begin to make out until Adam's pickle falls from his pants. Adam leaves in embarrassment, and Missy chases after him, confused. Adam reveals to her that he is trans, like Chaz Bono, and Missy tells him that she doesn't care, also mentioning her family is very open-minded. The two agree to meet up for dinner after she returns to pay for her dress. While out at dinner, Adam runs into Becky, who tells him that she can't stop thinking about him. Missy asks if Becky is a friend of Adam's, but Adam says that she isn't anyone important, leaving Becky devastated. Missy and Adam go and eat their dinner together. Adam is busy texting Missy all day the day of the Battle of the Band competition, which gets in the way of band rehearsal. His band teases him about Missy, and Adam says he's hoping for something more permanent than a fling. At the Battle of the Bands, Missy's band performs with WhisperHug's song, essentially stealing it. Adam confesses that he told Missy their song, but insists she wouldn't steal from him, but Mo bluntly tells Adam that he got played. After Missy's band finishes performing, Adam confronts Missy about the song. Missy admits that WhisperHug was the band to beat and she really wanted to win. Adam realizes it was all a lie with her, and Missy apologizes, saying he seemed like a nice guy. She is not seen again after this. Trivia *She is lead singer of the band Ezra's Pound. *Her phone number, 416-570-3192, was Natalie Granger's number. *She's the second "Missy" in Degrassi. The first was Missy Stone. *She is the only girl out of Adam's love interests not to also be liked by Drew. *Kendra Timmins also starred on the show Wingin' It along with Demetrius Joyette and Dylan Everett. Quotes *''"Call me maybe?"'' (First Line) *"Don't go anywhere." *Adam: "How's that?" Missy: "You tell me." *"Love, peace, and rock n' roll was the motto of my house growing up. Doesn't bother me." *"I think you dropped your phone." *Adam: "So this was all just a game to you?" Missy: "And you were easy to play." Relationships *Adam Torres **Start Up: Tonight, Tonight (1227) **Broke Up: Tonight, Tonight (1228) ***Reason: Missy was using Adam to sabotage WhisperHug at the Battle of the Bands. Love Triangles *Adam Torres and Becky Baker **Start Up: Tonight, Tonight (1227) **End: Tonight, Tonight (1228) ***Reason: Missy was only using Adam to win the Battle of the Bands competition, and Becky realized her mistakes. Category:Degrassi Category:Season 12 Category:Musician Category:Female Characters Category:Minor Character Category:Degrassi Teens Category:Degrassi Characters